This invention relates to a device for forming orderly arranged groups of packages from a continuous web of packages.
The device is particularly suitable for use in punching out and stacking together thermoformed plates of a plastic material, also known as "blisters".
As is known, "blisters" are obtained by first forming cavities in a thermoplastic film, followed by the introduction of the product (tablets, pills, and the like) into such cavities, and lastly by applying a metal film to close the cavities by heat sealing. A continuous web is thus obtained, wherefrom individual packages are punched out, assembled together, and subsequently introduced in their containers. For the punching of the packages, and their collecting together, separate apparata are presently utilized which require the aid of auxiliary conveying and coordinating equipment, thereby involving a great expenditure of technical and economic efforts.